


It's a Spooky Kind of Love

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Jason and Roy are such DADS, M/M, Multi, handjobs, lots and lots of dogs, lots of hickies, total silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween ficlet challenge for various DC ships!</p><p>Warnings, characters, & ships will be added as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Ghost (TimKon)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my bestie sent me [this](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/post/130300685035/my-best-friend-texted-this-to-me-today-and-i-know), and while I know it's for drawing, I decide in honor of my favorite holiday, I was going to use it as a writing meme!
> 
> And since I feel I haven't gotten to write these guys that often, we're kicking things off with TimKon!

Tim jerked his body back- pressing his shoulders almost painfully into Kon’s chest as he tugged the blanket up towards his chin. Kon gasped, Tim’s name escaping with his breath, then-

“Trying to impale me?”

“Sorry,” Tim muttered, shifting under the blanket, easing off Kon. “Just jump scares.” Kon glanced back at the television, chuckling softly.

“Dude. You’ve come face to face with shit scarier than this.” Tim said nothing, and Kon added, “An uh, your family works out of a cave.”

“Totally different,” Tim muttered, shifting slightly, stretching out on the couch more. “The cave has lights. Computers. It doesn’t feel like a _cave_. And I don’t come face to face with vengeful freakin’ ghosts everyday.”

“Only every other.”

“ _Funny_.” Kon smiled, wrapping his arms around Tim and squeezing.

“Hey, I’ll protect you.” Tim rolled his eyes- but a moment later, and he was jumping again, this time nearly crawling up Kon’s chest.

By the end of the movie, Tim felt like he was so on edge he might crawl out of his skin. He wasn’t exactly sure what had made him even _let_ Kon pick a horror movie, considering he was so far from a fan it was almost pathetic. But he was glad when it was over- and even more glad to be heading to bed, even if it was alone. Kon didn’t seem tired, so Tim shrugged off the idea of crashing in his room and went to his own.

He flicked the light on, looking around it- then, with a frown, walked over to his closet, threw it open. Sifted through the clothes, before closing it, moving to his bed and dropping down, glancing under it.

Maybe it was silly- in fact, he _knew_ it was- but he couldn’t help it. He tore his blanket half way down his bed, poked at his pillows- before he moved to his nightstand. He opened the second drawer, tucking something small discretely into his hand- also ridiculous, considering he was alone- before he walked across the room. He crouched down at the outlet, pushing the small nightlight into it. The moment it lit up, he breathed a sigh of relief, before standing and crossing the room again, flicking his light off.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t run back to his bed, jump right into it. He cursed himself, as he pulled his blanket up to his chin, willing himself to disappear beneath it. _Just a stupid movie. You’re not a kid anything- this is ridiculous_.

That didn’t make the wind outside the tower any quieter- or the fact that Tim swore he heard every bit of movement around him at a volume so loud it was going to cause a headache. He tried to tell himself there were _people_ around him, that it was okay. It was them. Maybe Bart needed a midnight- one AM?- snack. Maybe Cassie was restless. Kon was still up.

He sighed, took a deep breath, closed his eyes- only to hear a _tapping_ at his window. His eyes fluttered open, heart lurching painfully against his ribs. _In my head_.

When it happened again, he knew it _wasn’t_.

For a moment he lay there, shaking under his blanket. Then, with a deep breath, with a silent- _you’re Red Robin for the love of god act like it_ \- he pulled himself from his bed, crossing the room and heading for his window. He unlocked it, sliding it open, only to hear a low sort of moan- and he was jumping back as a hand grabbed at his window, yelping and falling down into the carpet, on his butt.

A moment later, and there was laughter, and Kon was leaning his arms on his window, peeking in. “Gotcha pretty bird,” he teased, grinning, and Tim scowled.

“Asshole!” He pushed himself up, leaning down so he could get in Kon’s face. “ _That wasn’t funny_!”

Kon stared at him, raising his eyebrows, before he pulled off the window, levitating. “Hey, sorry,” he offered, “I didn’t mean to _actually_ scare you. Just make you jump.” Tim said nothing- and Kon swore his lip was quivering, even if Tim was _attempting_ to look pissed off. “Shit. Babe, I’m sorry.” Kon lifted himself up higher, sat in Tim’s window, leaning half way in it.

“It’s fine,” Tim forced, reaching up, wiping at the corner of his eyes- yeah, they weren’t wet. That was just his imagination.

“You’re really freaked out, aren’t you?”

“No.” _Yes_. “Maybe... a little.”

Kon offered a smile. The soft, sweet kind. “Well, I’m here- maybe I should just crash in your bed. You know, just in case.” Tim rolled his eyes- but smiled, a little.

“I should just push you out the window for that stunt.”

“You could do that, if you wanted to.” Tim grinned then, reaching out and _shoving_ Kon with a force he forgot the smaller man possessed. Kon lost his balance, falling back out of the window- free falling for a story before he righted himself, hovering and looking up as Tim leaned out of the window, grinning.

“That felt good,” Tim admitted, as Kon flew back up.

“Gee, thanks babe.” Kon leaned in, stole a kiss against Tim’s smile, before Tim pulled back into his room, moving so Kon could get in through the window. Tim closed it, relocking it, before heading back to his bed, crawling in. Kon followed him, tugging his shirt off, leaving a trail of his shoes, the rest of his clothes, leading to Tim’s bed until he was crawling into it in just his underwear. Tim settled in against his chest, one hand splaying over his ribs as Kon curled an arm around him. It wasn’t until Tim was tangling their legs together that Kon realized there was _light_ in the room.

He glanced over, back towards the window- saw the little nightlight glowing.

“Tim, is that a-“

Tim opened his eyes, before his cheeks flushed, burning hot against Kon’s chest. And considering how warm Kon ran, the fact that he could feel it meant Tim was _beyond_ any measurable level of embarrassment.

“Uh,” he swallowed. “Yeah. It is.”

Kon looked at it for another moment, before turning back, leaning down and kissing Tim’s hair. “Makes it so I can see you a little,” he said, smiling softly, “I like that.”

Tim exhaled the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding, snuggling closer to Kon. “You’re okay if we leave it on? Just tonight. I just need it the first night.”

“Fine with me.” Kon stroked his fingers along Tim’s arm. “Sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s alright.” Tim shrugged a shoulder. “It’s all just ridiculous.”

“Nah. Seems like this is a pretty normal reaction. But what do I know?” Tim laughed, lifting himself up to look down at Kon.

“I dunno _clone boy_ , what do you know?” Kon rolled his eyes, reaching up to tuck some of Tim’s stray hair back behind his ear.

“I know you’re pretty,” Kon offered, and Tim blushed again, leaning over him, so the ends of his hair were tickling Kon’s cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Whatcha going to do about it?”

“Mmm, maybe this?” Kon tangled his fingers in Tim’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Tim melted into it, smiling against Kon’s mouth as he shifted until he was crawling on top of him, kissing him back like it might make him forget his irrational fear.

If he was honest, it did.


	2. Day 2: Devil (JayRoy/RedFam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually pushes her love of all things horror onto Jason Todd*

Jason let himself into the house, could hear the television from the front door- and really, how many times did he have to tell Roy Lian was going to be _deaf_ if he kept playing it that loud? He shook his had, kicking his shoes off and shifting the plastic bags in his hands, walking towards the living room.

He found Lian in the center, a big plastic container dragged into the room, pieces of various _dress up_ clothing strewn about the room, half hanging out. She herself was in what Jason was pretty sure was some sort of princess dress- red and puffy with just a little too much glitter. She had, clutched in one hand, a plastic pitch fork, and on her head was a little headband, complete with tiny devil horns.

Jason glanced at the couch, and had to bite his tongue, trying not to laugh. Roy was sitting there, socked feet pulled up, half watching the television, his own little devil torn headband slightly crooked in his messy hair. His pitchfork was forgotten in one hand- but the kicker was the massive, red feather boa he had around his neck that he barely seemed to notice.

“What have you done to daddy, babygirl?” Jason asked, and Lian turned around, yelling _Jayjay!_ and running over. She hugged his legs, and Jason managed to set his grocery bags down, scooping her up and hugging her, kissing her forehead.

“Daddy and I are playing dress up,” Lian said, proudly.

“I see that,” Jason offered, glancing back at Roy, who just shrugged a shoulder. The boa wasn’t the worst thing Lian had insisted he wear. Jason set Lian down, who picked up the plastic pitchfork she had forgotten, sticking her chin out.

“I’m a princess devil!” she said, proudly, and Jason chuckled.

“Then I should be bowing.” He got down on one knee, bowed his head, and Lian looked as if she might bounce herself to the ceiling. “Is daddy a princess too?”

Roy tossed one of Lian’s dress up shoes at Jason, hit him in the shoulder.

“Uh-huh!” Lian announced proudly, before turning, heading back to the bin. Jason got up just to walk to the couch, to flop down next to Roy. He tossed an arm around the redhead’s shoulders, squeezing gently.

“It’s a good look for you,” Jason offered, and Roy stuck his tongue out.

“Ass,” he said, even as he leaned in, stole a quick kiss. “Watch it, or you’ll be our sacrifice.”

“Sacrifice, eh?” Jason glanced past Roy, a the television, a black and white film playing. A woman was being tied down to a tree. “...Are you watching Black Sunday?”

“Lian said she wanted to watch one of _your_ movies while we dressed up. Oh, and there had to be a devil. It’s the theme of the day.” Roy shrugged a shoulder. “Good thing I’m dating an idiot with an addiction to ancient horror movies.”

“They are _classics_ ,” Jason pointed out, then, “...should we really let her watch this?”

“Jason. Remember that time I stitched you up a few weeks and she _watched_?” Jason cringed a little. “Face it, the kid’s gonna see some shit. Besides,” he turned back, glanced at Lian who was sitting on the floor now, watching the movie, “She takes after you, she likes this stuff.”

“She can’t take after me,” Jason pointed out, pushing Roy gently. “But alright. Just don’t kill me when she starts a coven.”

“Please, you’re our sacrifice. I already said that.” Roy grinned, leaning back in, getting the corner of Jason’s mouth. “C’mon babe, not gonna kiss me just ‘cause we’re planning to burn you on a stake?”

“I think that’s a good reason.” Still, Jason turned, kissing him fully. When he pulled back, he grinned.

“The feathers are tickling me,” he pointed out, and Roy shoved him away.

“ _Ass_.” Jason chuckled, standing up from the couch and moving to pick up his grocery bags, heading for the kitchen so he could put things away. He had maybe half the groceries taken care of when Lian shuffled into the kitchen, still holding her pitchfork, and pulled one of the kitchen table chairs bag. It took her a minute to climb into it, and Jason couldn’t help but watch the struggle, simply because she was _so cute_.

“What am I making for dinner, princess?” Jason asked, opening the fridge so he could file away the vegetables left in the closest bag. He cringed when he noticed that Roy _of course_ hadn’t put anything back in the proper order after he had made Lian and himself breakfast. Jason sighed, taking a moment to straighten the milk, pushing the eggs properly back into place.

“I dunno,” Lian said, tapping her little toes together. In the background, Jason could still hear the movie. “Are you going out tonight Jayjay?”

“I have to go see grandpa B,” Jason offered, turning around and grabbing the bag, “And uncle Damian.” Lian lit up over that.

“Uncle Dami could play dress up,” she said, nodding excitedly, and Jason had to bite back his laughter. Her little crush was the _cutest_ thing he had ever seen, and he was pretty sure the kid would kill him before she turned six. He wasn’t sure how anyone survived being a parent.

“I’ll tell him that tonight,” Jason pointed out. “But I’m not leaving for a long time still. Not ‘til after you go to bed. Pretty sure I owe you a bedtime story, after all.” He closed the fridge, let the empty plastic bag on the counter and walked over to her, picking her right up out of the chair and holding her against his hip. Lian smiled, swinging her little pitchfork happily. “What are we reading tonight?”

“Something _scary_!” Lian nearly screeched, and Jason _did_ laugh.

“Sure thing, babygirl. Big monsters and scary witches and ugly devils?” She was nodding, and god, she was a girl after his own heart. “Maybe we can scare daddy, if we try hard enough.” Lian’s eyes went large, looking at Jason excitedly.

“ _We can scare daddy_?”

“Hey, daddy doesn’t scare.” Roy was standing in the kitchen doorway, arms folded.

Lian looked over at Roy, and Jason chuckled. “Don’t you believe him babygirl. Jayjay knows how to scare daddy.” Lian looked back up at him, as Jason set his mouth in a serious line, _glaring_ at Roy with such intensity that Roy _shivered_.

Didn’t matter how much time Jason had spent away from his family, ever batbrat learned the _glare_ , and it didn’t matter who you were- it was terrifying.

Lian was watching with big eyes, before she turned, trying to mimic it. Except her glare was accompanied with a pout, her cheeks puffing out, and that had Roy laughing. He shook his head, walking over and taking her from Jason’s hold, as Jason’s expression eased back into a lazy smile.

“Daddy doesn’t scare,” he said again, kissing Lian’s cheek and setting her down. “Now, clean up time. Dinner soon.” Lian nodded, rushing back off towards the living room, leaving Roy to scowl at Jason. “The batglare? _Really_? Can we not teach our five-year-old that?”

“Hey, she’s part of the family. She’s got to learn it.” Roy rolled his eyes, tugging the ridiculous boa off his neck finally. With a smirk he tossed it around Jason’s neck, using it to tug him in.

“Uh-huh, well, don’t use it on _me_ , okay?” He leaned in closer. “Like it more when you smile anyway, Jaybird.”

Jason smiled, closing the gap and pressing his mouth fully to Roy’s, against the strange symphony of the loud horror movie in the background, and Lian’s loud giggles from the other room as she happily picked up her mess.


	3. Day 3: Goblins (JayDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Jason and Damian just adopt a ton of dogs together as a couple instead of ever having kids. And that Jason names his dogs after Shakespeare characters. And when Damian thinks he's getting ridiculous, he starts suggesting various other famous literary characters because he's a well read ass.

                “Todd, what on earth happened here?” Jason glanced up from the couch, quirking up a brow at Damian, who had managed to make his way into the penthouse form the front door, but was now staring at him with confused eyes.

                “What’re you talking about?” Jason asked, gently petting Cordelia- his Chinese Crested dog- on her head. Damian huffed.

                “The dogs, Jason. What are they wearing?” Jason glanced around the room, shrugging a shoulder.

                “Costumes?”

                “You put costumes on the dogs?”

                “Yeah. You know it’s pretty normal to dress animals up, right? And look, they’re not uncomfortable- right princess?” Jason smiled, scratching Codrelia beneath her chin. “Hell, Horatio and Mercutio nearly knocked over the end table over there with their tales when they saw the costumes.” The two pitbulls lifted their heads from where they lay on the floor, both looking happily at Damian.

                “What are they even supposed to be?” Damian scrunched his face up, moving across the room and settling on the couch next to Jason, one leg curled up under his body.

                “Goblins,” Jason said, grinning. The pitbulls on the floor wagged their tails again, and Damian inspected the hats Jason had managed to get on them, boasting large, fake green ears. They each had some sort of tattered looking clothing on.

                “Ridiculous.” He reached over, wanted to touch the hat that Cordelia was wearing, and she growled, baring her teeth at him. Damian sighed, letting his hand fall back to his lap. “Maybe someday she will not want to rip my throat out.”

                “Relax babe, Delia’s just protective. Aren’t you, princess?” Jason lifted her up, and she happily licked his cheek, before curling up against the crook of his neck. Damian rolled his eyes.

                “She’s been protective for two years, Todd. I believe this goes beyond that.” Damian stood from the couch, only to get on his knees on the floor. Horatio and Mercutio both got up, happily making their way over and and licking at his hands, as he reached for their hats.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Taking these monstrosities off, Jason.” He dropped them to the floor, working on the strange tattered vests Jason had got on the two dogs. “I’m not taking them for a walk looking like fools.”

                “Hate to break it to you, Damian, but those two are fools.” He grinned, still holding Cordelia as he leaned forward, looking at the dogs lovingly. Damian said nothing, removing the last piece of the costume and then standing up.

                “Where are their harnesses?”

                “Bedroom,” Jason offered, setting Cordelia down so he could gather up the discarded costumes, as Damian headed off in that direction. “You know I’m not getting rid of these, right?”

                “-tt- I know. I wouldn’t dare hope you would be something other than ridiculous.” Jason only grinned as Damian disappeared, rounding the corner to their bedroom, pausing in the doorway as the missing member of the family looked up from where he was sleeping on the bed. The great dane puppy squirmed, nearly flopping off the bed and trying to run to Damian- but having trouble, as it became apparent to Damian that he was wearing large, plush like slippers. Green, to look like claws. “Todd!”

                “You find Faust? Was he on the bed again?” Jason was by the door, pulling the leashes off the hook they kept them on.

                “What is on his feet?” Jason grinned, as Damian appeared- awkwardly holding the very large puppy.

                “Look, he’s ridiculous already with those long legs, I thought they’d be perfect.” Damian scowled, setting his dog down and carefully taking them off his feet.

                “No more costumes,” Damian said, and Jason sighed.

                “You’re not fun. And you forgot the harnesses.” He headed past Damian, back towards the bedroom, as his boyfriend quite literally tossed pieces of Faust’s costume across the room.

                By the time all the dogs had lost their costumes- Cordelia only because Damian scowled enough that Jason took it off- and were harnessed and ready to go, it was already getting dark. They made their way out fo the penthouse, down onto the sidewalk, and Jason could only grin at all the shop fronts and apartments decorated for the holidays.

                “Love this time of year,” he admitted, keeping a tight grip on the pitbulls’ leashes. They were good about not pulling, but he knew how much they loved people and got excited on walks, as well. Cordelia’s leash was in his other hand, the dog looking rather displeased about not being carried. Damian had the final leash, having the whistle once to keep the puppy’s attention before they had even gotten off their street.

                “I will never understand how you can be so strange,” Damian offered, “You name animals after Shakespeare characters, but you go wild for these low quality horror films that are simply asinine.”

                “Hey, classics,” Jason corrected. “Speaking off, I’ve got a few lined up for tonight.” Damian groaned.

                “Suddenly I think father may need the company for patrol.” Jason grinned.

                “No way sweetcheeks. Your night off, remember? Besides, if you leave, I’m putting the costumes back on.” Damian groaned as they paused, waiting to cross the street. Jason just kept smiling, looking at him, at the fact that his nose was already turning red from the chill. He leaned over, taking advantage of the fact that Damian had done a poor job of stringing his scarf around him, caught him in a quick kiss on the lips. Damian responded, mouth moving with ease, leaning up as Jason clutched at his thick scarf.

                He only pulled away because there was a tug on his leashes, telling Jason the dogs were restless.

                “I’d be sad if you ditched me for B,” Jason added, and Damian rolled his eyes- but smiled, as he tugged his scarf up.

                “Fine,” he agreed, as they crossed the street. “I assume I cannot talk you out of those movies either?”

                “Not a chance in hell.” Damian huffed, but he was looking fondly at Jason.

                “At least promise I won’t wake up tomorrow to the dogs in those costumes again?”

                “Hmmm.” Jason hummed, managing to walk closer to Damian, snagging his hand and lacing their fingers together. Cordelia’s leash was hooked around his wrist, he’d planned it this way- it wasn’t a family outing if he couldn’t feel Damian’s warm palm against his. “Alright. Promise.”

                Damian smiled, and Jason added,

                “But no promises that you won’t wake up dressed as one. You’re small and cute enough, in a devilish sort of way.” Damian took his hand back, smacking Jason’s shoulder- but Jason only grinned, catching it and kissing his knuckles affectionately.

 


	4. Day 4: Vampire (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it took me until day 4 to write porn.

                Damian glanced up from his work on his bike at the sound of the elevator doors opening. He counted the foot falls, the pacing, without much thought, before easing back into his work.

                When Tim’s frame came into view, Damian didn’t glanced up, tugging at the chain on his bike. He was aware of Tim watching him, could feel his eyes, and after a moment clicked his tongue. “Drake?” he asked, heard Tim hum in response, but no words. He sighed, turning, “What are you-“

                He paused, nearly, glancing up at Tim. There was a large portion of his smooth chest revealed from his shirt- a deep red, which had no business looking as good against his skin as it did. Damian stared at the sharp curve of his collar bone for a moment too long- knew by the way when he got up to Tim’s mouth it was curved in the slightest of smirks.

                “You okay?” Tim asked, and Damian loathed and loved that smirk in that moment.

                “Of course.” He turned back to his bike. “You look ridiculous. What are you doing?”

                “Babs invited me to a Halloween party,” he offered, placing a hand on his hip- a movement Damian caught, in the corner of his eye. Tim’s black jeans had no right to be as tight as they were- and Damian had seen him in his  _suit_. “You could come.”

                “-tt- I have no desire to dress as an idiot and parade around for the public.”

                Tim snorted. “Babybat, that’s what you do on nightly basis.” Damian blushed, frown deepening, and Tim reached out, ruffling his hair. Damian batted his hand away, standing up. Oil from his bike had stained his tank top, left a smear of it on his cheek.

                “No, that is what  _you_  do. I look dignified.” Tim rolled his eyes, offering an amused smile- and that was when Damian saw them. His canine teeth were pointed, longer-  _fangs_. He stared, and Tim furrowed his brow, before reaching up, brushing a fingertip against the tip of one.

                “Nice, right? They were expensive, but they stay in really well. And they don’t make me talk weird. Last pair did, ruined the whole costume.” He tugged on his black cape, pulling it across his chest and peering out over the top. “I am the  _night_.”

                That had Damian chuckling, rolling his eyes- but it was affectionate. “If father heard you-“

                “He might get a good laugh, you know. Sometimes, when the stars align right, Bruce  _does_  laugh.” Damian shrugged, leaned his hip against his bike and folded his arms. “So, c’mon, be honest. Do I look alright?”

                Tim dropped the cape, and Damian dared to glance him over again, a long, slow glance down his body, his waist, the perfect curve of his hips- his legs, which if Damian was honest were possibly his favorite part about Tim- before back up, to his face.

                To the points of those fake fangs, peeking out over his pink lips.

                “You look,” Damian paused, swallowed, then, a little husky, “ _gorgeous_.” Tim’s smile turned dark, and he reached out, long fingers tipping Damian’s chin up- despite being shorter than the teen, being smaller, the movement still had Damian shaking, slightly.

                “Hmmm, gorgeous? Really?” He slid in closer, his free hand splaying against Damian’s chest- feeling the heat his skin radiated beneath his shirt, the fact that he could trace the outlines of his muscles through the fabric. He leaned up, nosed along Damian’s neck, before he lifted onto his tip toes, pressed a soft kiss to his pulse. Damian exhaled, slowly, his hands clenching at his side, and Tim smirked into his skin.

                “Really,” he finally offered, felt another open mouth kiss against his neck- felt the brush of those fake fangs, larger than Tim was used to dealing with, so that even if he hadn’t  _meant_  it, they were dragging against Damian’s skin. He gasped, and Tim’s smirk turned into a grin.

                “You like these, don’t you?” Damian swallowed thickly, and Tim latched onto his neck, his arms going around Damian, clutching as his back as he sucked on the flesh. Damian shuddered, gripped at Tim’s biceps as the smaller man sucked- and when he pulled away, the skin was red, promising to bruise within minutes. Tim lapped at the mark, before Damian was suddenly moving him, shoving him against the bike, helping to lift him so Tim was sitting on it. Tim shook his cape out behind him, as Damian gripped at his chin, leaned down to kiss him. Damian’s mouth was hard on his, his tongue pressing between Tim’s lips, playing along the tips of his fangs.

                Tim reached up, clutched at his tank top, tugging Damian closer- pulling away from the kiss, even as Damian whined, wanted his mouth back, and dipped back down, pressed the fangs against Damian’s skin, bit until he knew the flesh was indenting. Damian gasped, hips jerking forward, and Tim let go of his shirt with one hand, reaching down to pop open the button on his jeans. He licked up Damian’s neck- over the bruise he head left, felt one of Damian’s hands stroking his hair- gently.

                He hummed, smiling as he kissed his jaw. “You’re so gentle with me,” he teased, tugging his zipper down. “No one would ever believe.”

                “Shut up,” Damian breathed, gasping as Tim’s hand delved into his jeans, pressed against his clothed erection. Tim giggled, nipping at his ear lobe- sharp fangs causing Damian to jerk, slightly.

                “Imagine if these were real,” he breathed, squeezing Damian through his underwear. “Imagine how  _sharp_  they’d be- how easily I could just sink them right into you.” Damian groaned, and Tim tugged at the waistband of his underwear, took a moment to free his cock. He squeezed at the base, moaned himself over the fact that Damian was always so  _hot_ , like a furnace, and  _god_  he wanted that heat inside him.

                He stroked up, slowly, dragged his thumb along the head of his cock, teased his slit and came back wet. Damian was breathing heavily already, and Tim moved to suck on his neck again, leave another mark further down, towards the crook of it. Damian shuddered, jerked his hips forward- trying to get friction that Tim was denying him.

                “You’d want me to bite you  _everywhere_ ,” Tim breathed, lapping down towards his collar bone. His skin was salty, and Tim felt his own cock aching over it. “Break the skin of your thighs after I’ve  _bruised_  them. Bite the small of your back and dig my nails into it while I  _fuck you_.”

                Damian gasped, and Tim finally began to stroke him, firmly, quickly. Damian’s breathing was driving him mad, those little pants that always had Tim’s knees going weak.

                He was thankfully he was sitting.

                “C’mon baby,” he whispered, nuzzling his chest, pressing his forehead against it and choosing to look down, to watch his own hand, watch Damian’s heavy, flushed cock as he stroked. “Tell me you’d like it.”

                “ _I would_ ,” Damian breathed, “gods,  _Drake_ , I’d-“ he cut off, moaned low, squeezing his eyes shut. “Can I-“

                “Yeah,” Tim breathed, smiling to himself- because Damian liked to  _ask_  before he came, as if Tim would ever tell him  _no_ ­-

                Well, those were always  _different_  circumstances.

                Damian shoved his hips towards Tim’s hand, shaking as he groaned, low in his chest, spilling over Tim’s hands. Tim watched- liked the way his knuckles and fingers were painted pearly, stroked until Damian was reaching down fro him, gripping at his shoulders because it was  _too much_. Tim let go, glancing up at him, saw Damian was staring down at him with those pretty jade eyes, lips parted.

                “I’d love it,” he admitted, again, and Tim grinned. He leaned back on the bike, lifted his hand up and lapped along his fingers, moaning quietly to himself. Damian exhaled, tucked himself away before he was tempted to beg Tim to do it all over again- over-sensitivity be  _damned_.

                Tim smiled, let his hand fall away from his mouth. The smile showed those fake fangs, made him look devilish and lovely, and Damian was reaching out, stroking his hair so affectionately that Tim’s eyelids grew heavy.

                “Babs is gonna be angry if I’m late,” he pointed out, and Damian  _laughed_ \- a sound Tim could never get sick of. “Really, you could come.”

                “I think I’ll stay here,” he offered, leaning down, kissing Tim’s forehead. “But when you get back,” he paused, licked his lips, “I think the fangs should stay in.”

                Tim grinned, hooked his leg up behind Damian’s calves and held him still as he leaned in, kissed him again, slowly this time.

                He’d go to the party this point, if only to give Damian time to mull over just how badly he wanted those fangs to break skin, maybe the scarred skin of his shoulder, as Tim pinned him down, took him from behind-

                Tim knew the anticipation behind it all would only make his return later that night all the sweeter.


	5. Day 5: Werewolf (BirdFlash)

"Dude, your feet are about to be up my ass," Dick complained, as Wally wiggled his socked toes, crammed beneath Dick's thigh.

"They're cold man, I can't help it." Dick rolled his eyes, tugging at the blanket on his lap, pulling it up towards his chest. Wally tugged on his end of it, as their movie went largely ignored for the moment.

"Dude you live in like a castle, can't B-man turn up the heat and buy bigger blankets?" Dick rolled his eyes.

"It's not a castle. And move the popcorn, I have an idea." Wally shrugged a shoulder, plucking the popcorn from his lap and setting it on the floor. Dick tore the blanket off- much to Wally's dismay- and crawled over his outstretched legs, squirming until he was settled between them, his back against Wally's chest. He tugged the blanket back up, as Wally curled it under his feet, and Dick managed to pull it up to his shoulders. "Better?"

"Oh definitely," Wally admitted, "Except we're kinda sorta snuggling."

Dick shrugged a shoulder, turning back to the movie. "So?"

"I dunno. Kinda gay or something." Dick snorted.

"Shut up and watch the movie. You're the one that picked it."

Wally grinned, hooking his arm up under the blanket around Dick's waist. He half expected his friend to elbow him in the ribs- but Dick didn't fight. And really, wasn't like they hadn't ended up like this before-

"Hey, The Howling is a classic, okay? And we've got plenty of 'em to keep us busy all night." Dick huffed, curling up a little- and dammit, Wally wanted to squeeze his arms around him. He was too damn cute, still smaller than him.

"You're not gonna be afraid of dogs or something after this, are you?" Wally rolled his eyes, and Dick grinned. "Afraid they'll get big like werewolves?"

"Soooo not how it works," Wally pointed out, "It's the people that turn. Are you paying attention at all?"

Dick rolled his eyes, and Wally felt one of his friend's hands reaching up, tracing over his own, resting on his belly. "Uh-huh," the younger teen offered, eyes still locked on the television. "Just sayin', you'd be the one to take it far enough that you're afraid of dogs too."

"Callin' me a chicken?" Dick laughed.

"Maybe."

Wally huffed. "Shut it pipsqueak. The Wall-man isn't gonna end up scared because of some movie. Besides, I've seen these more times than I can count."

Dick did elbow him this time, knocked the wind out of his lungs. "Careful," he said, "I can totally kick your ass."

"You'd have to catch it first."

Dick laughed, fanned his arms out and clutched at the cushions of the couch. He pressed back tightly against Wally. "Consider yourself caught." Wally laughed too, arms wrapping around Dick's waist as he leaned down, pressed his face into his hair.

"I'm cool with that," he offered, before he realized that maybe this was a little too close, and was pulling back. "Uh, sorry." He blushed, felt Dick squirming, the younger teen tugging at the blanket again.

For a minute, he didn't say anything at all. Until finally, quietly, "Nah, it's cool." And Dick was turned back towards the television, as if it hadn't happened. Wally tried to hone his attention in on the screen, but it was just a blur at that point. Hard to focus on when Dick's hair smelled like his green apple shampoo and he just wanted to press his face against it again.

Hard when he had such a crush on his best friend, and god, he was good at hiding it, he thought- but there were moments. Like these, where he just lost himself for a minute. Which he hated, hated because Dick really was his best friend, and he didn't want to mess that up. Didn't want to screw up the one good thing he figured he could keep going, if he could keep his mouth shut.

Besides, moments like these- when they didn't have him forgetting that Dick wasn't interested, probably didn't even like guys, and god, did Wally even? He didn't know where he stood, felt so confused by it all.

All he really knew was that Dick was cute, pretty, and that sometimes when he walked, Wally got distracted, staring at his lips. That when Dick seemed to think that- what, platonic cuddling?- was just a chill thing they could do, that Wally wanted to wrap him up, press his face into his hair, feel him laugh.

"Wally." Wally jerked back, noticed Dick was twisting, trying to look up at him. "Dude, where were you?"

"Uh...just, wrapped up in the movie." Dick was frowning, didn't seem to be believing him.

"Yeah, sure. Pass the popcorn, I can't reach it." Wally reached back, grabbing at the bowl and lifting it so the younger teen could rest it in his lap- and the moment he did, Dick sighed. "Dude. You ate all of it."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry. You know, fast metabolism." Dick rolled his eyes, tossing the blanket off him and climbing off the couch. Wally missed him the moment he was gone, hadn't even realized how warm it had gotten. "Want me to pause the movie?"

"Nah. Don't think I'll miss much." Dick grinned at his friend, before he left the room, popcorn bowl in hand. Wally sat there a minute, before he surged up, racing after Dick. He found him leaning against the counter in the kitchen, tapping his fingers against his arm as the microwave spun, a fresh bag of popcorn inside. Wally hesitated in the doorway, and Dick glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Scared without me?”

“Funny.” Wally walked over, leaned his hip against the counter. “No fun without you. Besides, maybe I’m worried _you’ll_ eat all the popcorn before it gets out to me.” Dick’s laughter was sharp, and he leaned over.

“Right.” He glanced up at Wally, still grinning, and Wally was looking at him, at his messy hair and pretty eyes and the fact that his hoodie was definitely a size too big easily, that he looked like he was drowning in his clothes, and it was just _so cute_. “Dude, you’re staring.”

“Huh? Oh. _Oh_! Yeah, uh...” Wally trailed off, reached up to rub the back of his neck. “Sorry just...you know. Spaced out.” Dick frowned, but said nothing as the microwave beeped. He turned, tugged the bag out and dumped it into the bowl, before passing it back to Wally. Wally grinned, took his chance to make an exit and ran back towards the couch. Dick followed, waiting as Wally settled back against the arm of the couch, legs stretched out, before he climbed back on, settling back against his chest again.

Dick took the bowl of popcorn after he’d pulled the blanket up to his waist, settled it in his lap and looked back at the movie. Wally tried to distract himself with it, reaching around Dick, until Dick was huffing, shoving at his hand as it went for the popcorn again.

“Dude, I think you got popcorn _in my hair_.” Dick shook his head, reaching up, and sure enough, a piece fell off, towards the floor. Wally snorted, and Dick frowned, squirming around until he was facing Wally and pushing him back against the arm of the couch. “You’re so cut off.”

“Really?” Wally was grinning, leaning up, and for a moment, Dick was just looking at him, hands tight on his shoulders-

And then he was kissing him, and Wally wasn’t sure he even knew how it happened. But Dick’s hands were tight on his shoulders, and his mouth was moving against Wally’s like he _wasn’t_ nervous, like he’s done this a hundred times.

Somewhere in his mind, if Wally could think, he’d realize how unfair that was. Considering how often he’d _thought_ about kissing Dick, his friend shouldn’t be this calm about it.

When Dick pulled back, Wally simply gawked at him. Dick grinned, cocky and too pretty. “You stare at me a lot.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You stare at my mouth sometimes.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Tell-tale signs that you want to _kiss_ someone.”

“Uh-huh.” Wally swallowed thickly, and Dick rolled his eyes, reaching up and ruffling Wally’s hair.

“I cause brain damage?” Wally only nodded, and Dick snorted. “So...if I do it again?”

“ _You want to?_ ” Dick grinned, leaning in closer.

“Wally,” he whispered, “You’re an idiot with horrible taste in movies, and I know for a fact you’re going to hog my bed and nearly kick me off it tonight. And yeah, I _do_ want to kiss you.” Dick chuckled. “For whatever reason, I really, really do.”

Wally grinned, wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist- and this time, when Dick kissed him, Wally remembered exactly what to do.

 


	6. Day 6: Pumpkin (DamiColi)

Colin looked up as Damian’s bike pulled up to the curb, watched him take his helmet off, rake a hand back through his short hair, before climbed off, leaving the helmet settled on the seat and walking the few feet to where Colin was sitting, plopping down next to him.

“Hey.”

Colin smiled, lips pulling tighter as he noticed the slightly flush on Damian’s cheeks from the wind, the redness of his nose. It was  _cute_. Damian was cute more often than not, to Colin. It almost worried him.

“Hey yourself.” Colin reached up, ruffled Damian’s hair. “Shocked you were free. I figured you’d have some sort of  _Robin_  business keeping you busy.” Damian snorted, batting Colin’s hand away.

“I finished work on  _that_  bike last night. And father has me off from patrol this evening. Drake is in town and he has decided to take  _him_.” There could have been a hint of annoyance there, but Colin didn’t really hear it. Knew the years had really softened Damian towards his older brother.

“A night off will do you good.” Colin folded his arms, as Damian shrugged his backpack off, pulling it around and settling it between his legs.

“If it’s spent with you, maybe.” Colin arched an eyebrow, and Damian quickly added, “I mean, all things considered I haven’t seen you much.” He glanced down, and Colin smiled softly.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s sorta weird going right from school to a  _job_ , but hey. It’s good. I mean, now if I need anything for my own...nightly activities, I can afford it.” Damian snorted.

“I’ve told you, I will get you anything you need. But maybe you’ll finally lose that trench coat?” Colin grinned now.

“Not a chance .” Damian rolled his eyes, opening his bag and digging in, pulling out a plastic container and glancing at it for a moment, before awkwardly shoving it towards Colin. Colin took it, glancing down, asking, “What is it?” as he popped open the top. He expected some sort of weird tiny weapon, a new comlink- maybe simply disguised in simple tupperware-

What he found were two large muffins.

“Alfred was baking and I thought maybe you would like some,” Damian started, his cheeks flushing more. “I...I  _helped_. Grayson said it would mean more if I helped.” Colin closed the tupperware, setting it next to him and smiling sweetly- so sweetly that Damian’s heart jumped against his ribs, in the way it only ever did around Colin.

“Thanks. That’s...really sweet.” He reached over, slid one arm beneath Damian’s, so he could lean against him. “You talk to Dick about me?”

“-tt- I talk to Grayson about everything.” Damian sighed, adding quietly, “Of course you would come up.” Colin leaned his cheek on Damian’s shoulder- wasn’t pushed away, and couldn’t keep the smile off his lips. “They are pumpkin. Grayson is  _obsessed_  with the flavor. It seems like there is nothing at the manor that is not flavored like it when he’s around.” Colin laughed, into Damian’s shoulder, and Damian watched, from the corner of his eye.

“It’s a good falvor,” Colin offered, “You know, it’s really good in coffee.”

“Oh, Grayson has made me aware.” Another laugh, and Colin leaned his chin on Damian’s shoulder, clinging to his arm affectionately.

“You tried it yet?”

“I prefer nothing in my coffee.”

“I  _know_  that. I know how you like your coffee. Remember I never even ask when you stop in?” Colin rather liked when Damian stopped into the coffee shop he’s gotten a job at, that it was only when Colin was there. That he never asked, he knew how Damian liked his coffee- blacker than the damn batsuit and always a little too hot. He’d been asked, more than once, by his coworkers, who Damian was and how he knew- and it sometimes felt weird, like a lie, to say  _he was just his friend_.

Colin wanted more, had for a while. Harbored a crush on what felt like the only friend he had- and sure, he had the rest of Damian’s family but...no one he really spoke to. Not like Damian. He figured that qualified him as his only friend. And he didn’t want to risk that-

But then, why was he curled up around Damian’s arm, thinking about pressing a kiss to his warm cheek? Wanting to have his arm squeezing around him.

“You might like it,” Colin pointed out, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“You and Grayson would agree.” He shrugged a shoulder. “But...I guess I could give it a try.” Colin grinned.

“Let’s go get coffee! I mean, we have the night off anyway. We can go get some and sit and you can help me eat these muffins because really, they’re huge. How does Alfred  _do_  that?” Damian was smiling at Colin, who had spoken so quickly he’d forgotten to breathe. He took a deep breath, adding, “I mean. Uh, if you want to. If you don’t have anything else planned.” Colin unlatched himself from Damian’s arm, and the two stood up- Colin clutching the tupperware to his chest.

“Go get your helmet,” Damian said, “There isn’t anyone else I’d rather spend my night with.”

Colin was rushing off, before Damian would add anything else, heart in his throat, trying to calm himself. He stashed the muffins in his room, came running back pulling his helmet on, found Damian had climbed onto his bike, was waiting.

If Colin clutched too tightly to him as they drove across town, Damian never mentioned it.

Colin ran into the coffee shop as Damian parked his bike, left their helmets and met him outside as Colin was coming out, passing him one of the cups. “Give it a second,” he offered, cradling his own between his hands, enjoying the warmth. He hadn’t thought to grab his jacket, and while being pressed against Damian on the bike had really helped with that, he had a feeling he was going to regret it now. His shirt had sleeves, but it was older, thin. “Don’t want to burn your tongue.”

Damian took the cup, holding it in one hand as they walked along the street, slowly. They’d barely made it to the corner before he was pressing it to his mouth, and Colin had no idea how he wasn’t burning himself- never knew how Damian managed to drink his coffee so quickly. Wondered if it was a  _Wayne_  thing.

Colin waited as he swallowed, before asking, quietly, “So?”

“It’s-“ Damian licked his lips, “Surprisingly tolerable.” Colin grinned, lifting his own cup and inhaling.

“I’ll take that as a  _I’d drink this again_  considering it’s from you.” Damian rolled his eyes as Colin chanced a sip, pulling off quickly and swallowing, frowning. “How do you do it? Pretty sure I just scrotched my whole mouth.” Damian paused, turning, and before Colin could react, his free hand was gripping his chin, tipping it up slightly.

“Your lips are red now.” Colin blushed, felt like Damian was staring right into him, past each and every layer of skin, muscle, bone. He opened his mouth to speak- didn’t have any words, and when it closed, Damian’s thumb ran along his lower lip. Colin shivered, as Damian’s hand slid over his cheek, his palm  _so warm_  it was like fire.

When he pulled away Colin had to swallow the noise in his throat, the tiny whine because he wanted Damian’s fingers in his hair, wanted to just press up against him and disappear into his warmth. He missed as Damian began to shrug his jacket off his shoulders, too distracted with remembering how to breathe- until it was being shoved against his chest.

“You’re freezing,” Damian pointed out, and Colin frowned.

“You’re in a tshirt now, dude.” Damian only shrugged.

“Just put it on?” Colin blushed a little, and Damian took his cup, holding it as Colin shrugged into his black jacket, glanced down at the white stripes that ran down his arm. He was prety sure Damian had been buying this same jacket since the day they met.

“Thanks,” Colin whispered, taking his cup back, fingers brushing Damian’s. He resisted the urge to pull it up around his chin, to smell Damian’s linger skin. Soap, shampoo, exhaust from his bike. Everything that made him up. Damian only nodded, reaching up again, thumb tracing Colin’s mouth one more time- and it was too much, too intimate, had Colin turning, kissing the pad of his thumb. Damian stared, exhaling slowly, and Colin let his eyes fall half shut, looking up at him through ginger lashes.

“You know, if you touch someone’s mouth like that, it usually means you’re going to kiss them.” Oh, he felt crazy. Colin was sure he was- but it was too hard, too much to resist. So when Damian only leaned in, replaced his thumb with his own lips, hand sliding back along Colin’s cheek, he could have jumped out of his skin, levitated off the sidewalk.

With his free hand, he clutched at Damian’s waist, pulling them closer- tipped his head back as Damian kissed him  _harder_ , and Colin was dizzy with it.

“Like that?” Damian whispered against his mouth, and Colin was sure he could break a thousand hearts in a single night.

“Yeah,” he breathed, smiling to himself. “You taste like pumpkin spice.” Damian rolled his eyes, and Colin leaned in, dared to steal another kiss- couldn’t fight it, not after wanting it for so long. Damian gave it freely, slow and sweet, like Colin would have never expected from him.

“Is that a problem?”

“Oh, no.” Colin shook his head. “I’m not complaining at all. Especially if you do that again.” He curled himself around Damian’s arm, took a sip of his own coffee, and his friend smiled at him.

“I think that’s something I can do.”

Colin was fairly sure his heart soared straight out of Gotham in that moment.


	7. Day 7: Haunted House (DickDamiColi)

“Now, really, this is important,” Dick started, holding onto his car door as Damian and Colin climbed out- Colin from the back, where he had been happily sprawled, using one of Dick’s sweatshirts as a pillow.  _Late night_ , he’d admitted when they had climbed in the car earlier. “No matter what, and I mean  _no matter what_ , you cannot hit anyone.”

Damian snorted, rolled his eyes as he walked around the front of the car. Dick shut his door as Colin stretched, before curling up around one of Dick’s arms, holding it tightly as they walked towards the building.

“This is absurd, Grayson,” Damian pointed out, eyeing the large, gaudy signs that advertised the haunted house. “I’m an  _adult_ , hell, we all are. This is for children.”

“It’s not for kids,” Dick pointed out, “I mean...okay. They’re not  _all_  for kids. This one is good. Trust me.” Damian rolled his eyes. “And I’m dead serious. I know your reaction is to hit things when you’re scared, and please,  _please_ , do not.”

“I will not be  _scared_ ,” Damian pointed out, waiting as Colin untangled from Dick’s arm, and they followed him inside. The hallway smelled of plastic, rubber, that cheap fake fog that had Damian scrunching his nose up. Next to him, Colin was looking at the walls, smiling slightly to himself. “Are you  _enjoying_  this?”

“Yeah,” Colin admitted, hanging back with Damian as Dick spoke with a woman- dressed as a rather beat up and volatile looking clown, who seemed to be in charge of the tickets. “These things are cool. I only ever got to go once before. Not really a thing the orphanage let us do but...well, I was with a foster family once that took me.”

Damian was quiet for a moment, before he sighed. “There’s no way out of this, is there?” Colin only grinned, glancing up as Dick walked back over, pressing his hand between Damian’s shoulder blades and leaning in, kissing his cheek.

“No way in hell, little prince. Hope you’re ready to scream.”

Damian and Colin followed Dick through the entrance, the doors creaking, slamming behind them. The room was dark, and Dick reached out, placed his hand on the wall to keep his baring. Damian was quiet, arms folded, walking between the two, and when Colin reached out, touched the wall, he jerked his hand back, shuddering.

“Oh god, I touched  _something_.” Damian rolled his eyes, but the moment he did there was a loud  _slamming_ , and a strobe light began to flash. Across the room was a large cage, an actress dressed in filthy rags throwing herself against it, wailing. Dick grinned, Damian’s eyes going wide- and Colin jumped, reaching out for Damian’s hand, clutching it. She kept wailing, the sounds echoing into laughter, and Dick chuckled, yelled over it,  _c’mon kids_ , which had Damian wanting to  _smack him_.

The next room was filled with a gentle  _whirring_  sound, coming from what looked like an electroshock machine. There was a man in a bloody lab coat, his mask pulled up, prodding at a body on the table. It groaned, hand flexing, and Damian wanted to say it was  _tasteless_  but then the doctor was grabbing for the machine, holding the little paddles to the patient’s head, and he was jerking, screaming loudly.

Colin jumped again, clawing at Damian’s arm, pushing him as if he wanted to get  _away_  from it. Damian wanted to tell him to  _relax_ , that they saw the real thing, on a nightly basis. But there was something in his throat, a choked sound, and he was taking a step back, as the doctor looked up, grinned right at him.

“Need a new patient,” he said, “any volunteers?”

Colin was already running, past Damian, past Dick, towards the next room. Damian heard Dick calling for Colin to  _wait_ , and it was all he could focus on to pull himself away, turn and run after them, to distract himself from the fact that his heart was thudding. He spilled into the next room just as the sound of a chainsaw started- and  _oh god_  there was definitely someone large with a black rubber apron lifting one up, and he was  _definitely_  only a few feet away from Colin.

Damian moved before he could really think, ready to run at the man, until Dick was grabbing him by the back of his shirt, pulling him back against his chest. “I told you,” he whispered into his ear, as Colin shrieked, actually falling back onto his butt on the floor, “ _you cannot hit anyone_.”

He let go of Damian, rushed over to Colin and dragged him back as the man walked towards them, pulling him up. Colin squirmed, before he tore off, towards the next room. Damian ran after he and Dick, was thrown into a room that was suddenly completely black.

“Hell, I can’t see a thing,” Dick said, from somewhere in front of him. “Dami, Colin, you both in here?”

“Behind you,” Damian offered, and then, Colin, voice shaking slightly,

“I’m here.” Damian reached out, pressed his hand against the wall, felt the strange, stringy feeling of fake spider webs- and after a few steps, he could feel it, drifting along his face. “Oh  _god_  no I  _hate_  spiders.”

“Stand still beloved,” Damian offered, “I’ll find you-“ he cut off when he ran into Dick, hand pressing harder against the wall to keep his balance. “Seems I found Grayson,” he offered, reaching up to rub his nose, which had pressed directly between Dick’s shoulder blades. Dick reached back, grabbed Damian’s hand when he lowered it and began walking.

“Colin, baby, can you say something?” As if in perfect response, Colin shrieked again, and Dick and Damian moved faster, pushing past more hanging fake cobwebs.

“ _I think it’s in my hair holy fuck_ ,” Colin was thrashing, ruffling his hair, sure he had felt something fall into it. The movement ended with him smacking Dick in the chest, jerking back and gasping until he realized who it was, and Dick was grabbing his hand.

“We’ve got you,” he offered, just as there was a bang form the door to the room opening, and the sound of a chainsaw again.

“Oh fuck  _run_!” Damian, this time, pushing Dick with all his might and nearly knocking him over. Dick laughed, as Colin scrambled, both of them running in a straight line and finding the final door, shoving it open and spilling out of the attraction. Colin bent over, hands on his knees, panting more from fear form anything else, as Damian turned on his heel, breathing hard as well, watching as Dick came out a minute later, grinning.

“Grayson, that was-“

“Great!” Colin was grinning, straightening up as he tried to catch his breath. “Holy crap that was  _so good_.”

“But you were terrified?” Damian asked, looking at him, and Colin only grinned.

“That’s the fun!” He rushed over to Dick, tossing his arms around his neck and leaned up on his toes, stealing a happy kiss. “We should go  _again_.”

Dick chuckled, curling an arm around Colin’s waist as the teen settled by his side. He was staring at Damian. “Not so sure that’s a good idea. Damian here looked ready to  _pummel_  the dude with the chainsaw.”

“I...I simply.” Damian paused, frowning. “Colin was  _scared_  and I simply meant to defend him.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet baby,” Colin cooed, holding in his giggles as he and Dick walked towards Damian, Dick ruffling his hair and tossing his arm around his shoulders.

“You know, you seemed a little freaked out in there, babybat.” Damian scowled, folding his arms as they walked towards the exit. “Pretty sure I remember someone saying this was for  _kids_.”

“Shut up, Grayson.”

“I mean, I can always look for one a little... _less intense_.”

“-tt- you’re sleeping on the couch now.” Colin laughed.

“Don’t I get a say in that?” he asked, looking over at Damian, who rolled his eyes. But smiled- despite that fact that this was ridiculous, and  _like hell_  he’d admit that he had, perhaps, been a bit unnerved.


	8. Day 8: Zombie (Robin Pile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I didn't do this justice. I'm actually really, really sick right now (if you follow me on tumblr you've seen the whole ordeal), but I tried at least...

Tim stretched out, his legs tossed over Damian’s lap as they stared at the television. Dick was close to them, in his own chair.

“Todd’s late,” Damian pointed out, as he reached down, stroked along Tim’s calf. Tim smiled, letting one arm flop over the couch.

“Said he’d be here in five,” he pointed out, “He stopped to get cigarettes.”

“-tt- killing himself,” Damian muttered, and Dick laughed, smiling at the two youngest. Damian had barely finished speaking when they heard the door to the Manor opening, against the loud sounds of the television, and a moment later Jason was leaning in the doorway, smiling at them.

“There’s my favorite birds,” he offered, walking in. He paused to lean over, kiss Dick affectionately, before moving towards the couch. He leaned down, kissed Damian’s temple, and the youngest’s scrunched up his nose.

“You smell like cigarettes,” he complained, and Jason chuckled. He moved to kiss him again, antagonizingly and affectionately, and Damian pushed him off.

“I’ll take that kiss if he doesn’t want it,” Tim offered, sitting up. He didn’t pull his legs from Damian’s lap as Jason leaned over, sank a hand into his hair and kissed him, tipping his head back. Damian huffed, but didn’t pull his eyes away, as Dick leaned against the arm of his chair, smiling. When Jason finally pulled off of Tim’s mouth, the younger’s eyes were half lidded, a dazed sort of smile on his lips.

“Scoot over,” Jason offered, as Tim did so in his dreamy state, until Jason was tugging him up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and leaning on his shoulder. “What are we watching?”

“The Walking Dead,” Dick offered, “figured we have the whole evening, may as well finally start it.”

“Did I miss much?”

“-tt- You’ll catch on,” Damian offered, “besides, it’s full of your kindred spirit.” Tim started giggling over that, reaching up and covering his mouth, shaking with it as Damian grinned, and Dick simply gawked at them.

“Damian!” he yelled, but Jason was smirking, cocky, reaching out and hooking a hand behind Damian’s neck, tugging him closer.

“C’mere you little brat,” he offered, as Tim shifted, trying to lean out of their way, “Maybe I oughta bite you and turn you into one too.” Damian stuck his tongue out, and the moment he did Jason closed in, nipped at the muscle, before he closed over his mouth, kissing him hard. Damian shuddered, and Tim reached out, threaded his fingers through his short hair as Jason’s tongue pushed between his lips, as Damian reached out, clutched at both of them.

Behind him, Tim would hear Dick moving, pulling from his chair. A moment later there were hands on his waist, and Dick was on his knees, tugging at Tim until he leaned over so he could kiss him. Tim shivered, hooking an arm around Dick’s neck, leaving Damian’s hair as the youngest groaned, the wet sounds of his mouth being assaulted by Jason’s leaving Tim feeling  _dizzy_.

“I feel so left out,” Dick whispered against his mouth, and Tim smiled, nipped at his lower lip.

“Mmm, can’t have that,” he offered, leaning down to kiss at Dick’s jawline. “I can make you feel special, beautiful.”

Tim heard chuckling behind him, felt one of Jason’s hands pressing over Dick’s, against his waist. Next to him, Damian was panting, watching now.

“Look at you being smooth, babybird,” Jason whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle his hair. “Maybe we’re gonna have to put off this show for another week.”

“Oh hell no,” Dick said suddenly, glancing back at Jason. “I have been  _waiting_  to watch it because you three expressed an interest. You’re not making me wait any longer.” He stood up then, forcing Jason to shift on the couch and squeezing in next to him. Damian groaned from the other end, pressed uncomfortable against the arm.

“Drake, move,” he said, “I want your seat.”

Tim laughed, crawling from Jason’s lap to Dick’s, and Damian was quick to fill his spot, leaning back against Jason’s chest comfortably as they spread out a bit. Jason hooked an arm around Damian’s waist, as the youngest reached out, took Tim’s hand, their eyes moving back towards the television.

“Fuck, we missed something,” Dick offered, stretching to grab the remote. “Let’s just start over.”

“Todd could easily just fill us in,” Damian offered, “Just tell us what he would do, and I’m sure the other zombies will be similar.” Jason grinned behind him, nipping at his earlobe.

“I am going to make you eat those words later kid,” he offered, “You’re gonna  _love_  zombies after tonight.”

Damian clicked his tongue, shifting a bit. “I already do, you idiot. Well, one.” He turned his head, smiling at Jason, and Tim squeezed his hand.

“You’re all very precious,” Dick offered, “but we are starting this episode over, I’ve missed everything.”

“We know where  _your_  priorities lie,” Jason teased, elbowing Dick. Dick sighed, leaning over and kissing Jason’s cheek.

“You’re my favorite zombie,” he offered, “don’t get jealous because I want to watch a horde of them.”

Jason snorted, squeezing Damian and settling back to give the show a shot.


	9. Day 9: Eyeball (JayTim)

Jason walked into the kitchen, humming to himself as Tim stared at the coffee pot, silently willing it to brew faster. The humming turned to quiet singing under his breath, a gentle,  _jeepers, creepers, where’d you get those peepers_ -

“Jason-“

“Jeepers, creepers, where’d you get those eyes?” He didn’t look up from the fridge, rustling around, trying to decide what to make for dinner. He set back to humming, and Tim frowned, leaving his coffee pot vigil and heading towards his boyfriend, leaning his hip against the fridge door.

“Jason, is that the song from that god awful movie you were watching earlier?” Jason ignored him, heading towards the counter with an armful of various vegetables.  _Still humming_. He turned on the sink, set to rinsing them, and Tim’s frown turned into a scowl. “Jay, c’mon-“ he was cut off when Jason turned, grabbing him and switching to singing,

“Jeepers, creepers, where’d you get those peepers-“

“ _Jason!_ ”

“Jeepers, creepers, where’d you get those eyes?” Tim batted at Jason until he let go of him, the older man laughing.

“Stop, I’ll be thinking of that movie all night now,” Tim complained, shuddering. “I fucking hate horror movies.”

“I know, it’s a miracle we ever got past that.” Jason did, however, stop humming, moving back to continue rinsing the vegetables before he set to chopping them. Tim moved past him, poured himself a cup of coffee- taking the time to stir in a large amount of creamer and sugar, before he left the kitchen- knew that Jason preferred to cook without him underfoot. He headed into the living room, settling on the couch and opening his laptop, resuming the work he was doing on a program. A few clicks in, however, and he was frowning- it was too quiet. He reached for the remote, clicking on the television as he sipped at his coffee-

_Jeepers, creepers, where’d you get those peepers?_

Tim jerked back, nearly spilling his coffee. Jason had left the DVD player on, and the movie had been running in a loop. He groaned, went to click the television off, when Jason popped his head out of the kitchen,

“Are you giving the movie an actual try?”

“ _Hell no_!” Tim clicked it off, tossing the remote away. “I most certainly am not. I can’t wait for this fucking month to be over so you watch something aside of horror movies.”

“Babe,” Jason called, heading back into the kitchen, “You know that’s about all I watch.” Tim groaned, lifting his coffee cup and trying to disappear behind it, not wanting to face the reality that it was  _true_.

He ended up giving up on the code after only a few minutes, needing to focus himself because he could work on it. He set his coffee aside, called to Jason that he was going to take a shower, and disappeared into the bathroom. He tried to clear his mind, thought the warm water might do it- but he had that  _ridiculous_  song playing in his head, found he was humming it without even knowing the words as he worked shampoo into his hair.

He cursed Jason, because  _of course_  it was his fault, and tried to think of any other song he’d heard recently. Anything at all. But it kept drifting back into his head, until he was giving up, tugging the shower curtain back and slipping a towel around his waist. He pushed the bathroom door opened- noticed the hallway was dark- living room included. Tim frowned, walking towards it.

“Jason?” he called, “Did you turn the lights off?” He stepped into the living room, noticed there was now a string of lights hanging off the ceiling, over the couch. He walked to the back of the couch, leaned on his toes to get a better look- found they were strings of neon lit eyeballs.

The moment Tim realized this, he heard behind him, “Jeepers, creepers, where’d you get those peepers?” Tim jumped, screaming, actually toppled over the back of the couch and onto the cushions, as Jason burst into laughter, unable to finished the line. He flicked on the actual light, leaned over the back of the couch, and Tim glared up at him.

“You are an asshole,” he nearly growled, and Jason grinned.

“An asshole with a  _great_  view, Timmy.” Tim blushed, grabbing his towel and throwing it back over his hips as he sat up.

“I hate you, you know that?” Jason only shrugged.

“For the next five minutes maybe. Then you’ll get over it.” Tim stood up, scowling at him, and Jason leaned further across the couch, pushed some of his wet hair back. “And that song is fitting for you, babybird. You do have the prettiest eyes.”

Jason straightened back up, said something about dinner being ready, and headed back for the kitchen. Tim reached up, brushed his fingers along his cheek bone, under his eyes.

Were his eyes really pretty?

He sucked on his tongue, turned and headed towards their bedroom to find some clothing- and by the time he emerged to the kitchen for dinner, Jason had been right. He really wasn’t that mad.

Just curious if Jason really though his eyes were so pretty.


	10. Day 10: Alien (BluePulse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in some future where Jaime's college age.

Jaime heard the sounds of Bart's quickened steps on the floor, but didn't look up from his book. He needed to finish it for his class tomorrow, and he knew that if it was an emergency and not simply his boyfriend pacing out his boredom, he'd be aware.  
"Jaime, hermano, dude, look!" Jaime didn't glance up from his book, flipping the page.  
"Bart, I have to get this reading done. Can it wait?"  
"C'mon!" Jaime sighed, glancing up from his book at the speedster across the room- and promptly let go of the book, leaving it limp in his lap.  
Bart had his hands on his hips, defined by the obnoxiously silver metallic dress he was wearing. It cut off short, his legs covered in black leggings that disappeared into matching silver boots. Atop his head was a headband, which on two springs, boasted ridiculous puffs of silver tinsel.  
"Uh-"  
"It's my Halloween costume! Like, retro alien. Totally crash, right?" He grinned, gave it a spin- and Jaime would be a liar if he claimed to not have stolen a glance at his boyfriend's ass.  
"Consider all we've been through with aliens, don't you think it's a bit inappropriate, ese?" Bart shrugged a shoulder, crossing the room quickly and hopping up on the couch. Jaime made a point to try and not look at his thighs, at the fact that the dress barely made it past their juncture. He picked his book up instead, flipping through it, trying to focus again.  
"So Tim said he knew of a good Halloween party this weekend," Bart pointed out, "Got a costume?"  
"I've got exams next week," Jaime pointed out, "I can't go to a party."  
Bart frowned. "C'mon bro, it's just one night! Besides, it's probably gonna be completely crash! Think of the people Tim knows- rich boy and all." Jaime sighed, forcing himself to keep his eyes on his book- and not his boyfriend's thighs.  
"You can just go with him," Jaime pointed out, "It won't bother me." Bart rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, but I sorta wanted to cling to your arm. You know, arm candy? That's a thing in this time, trust me, I've been here long enough to get it now." Bart leaned over, rested his hands on Jaime’s thighs. “C’mon baby, it’ll be killer.”  
Jaime sighed, and Bart smirked, plucking the book from his lap and tossing it to the floor. “Hey, I was reading that!”  
“Nah, you were trying your damnedest not to look right here.” He took Jaime by the wrist, lifting one of his hands and pressing it against his inner thigh. Jaime exhaled- he shouldn’t be so easily distracted, so easily torn apart by this guy. But how long had it been? How busy had he been lately?  
Your heart rate is elevated, Jaime Reyes. The one known as Bart Allen is exciting you again.  
“Christ,” Jaime muttered, “I think that’s obvious.”  
Bart inclined his head, before his smirk turned into a grin. “You know, it’s totally rude to have a conversation right in front of me without me.”  
The Speedster is teasing you. Suggested reaction: physical intimacy.  
“Maybe slow it down!” Jaime moved to pull back, but Bart squeezed his wrist, kept his hand exactly where he wanted it.  
“Is he suggesting you fuck me?” Jaime paled, eyes going wide, and Bart grinned. “Because I’m absolutely not against it. Or I can fuck you, I don’t really care at this point.” He squeezed Jaime’s wrist again. “Whatever it takes to convince you.”  
“I- I...Bart, we can’t right here.” Jaime looked around the empty lounge- and sure, none of the team seemed to be around, but that wasn’t to say they wouldn’t suddenly show up.  
“Well, maybe not go that far. But, you know,” Bart released Jaime’s wrist, reached out and palmed at his crotch through his jeans. “I can still get you off.”  
Jaime inhaled, let one of his legs fall off the couch, pushing towards Bart’s hand. Didn’t mean to- but really, he’d been so busy, and Bart looked so good, it was hard to say no. Even if he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten to this point, so fast.  
Bart smirked, crawling over Jaime, straddling him as he pushed him against the arm of the couch. One hand gripped the cushion beneath him, the other his boyfriend’s shoulder, as he leaned down, pressed his mouth over Jaime’s. Jaime pushed up against his lips, tongue teasing Bart’s lower lip and causing the speedster to shiver, as he reached up, gripped Bart’s waist.  
Bart’s tongue met his, pushed against it, as Jaime’s hands slid down to his hips, over the perfect swell of his ass- and god bless dating a speedster for that ass and those thighs- until he was sliding his fingers under the hem of the dress, pushing it up to Bart’s waist, so when his hands returned, they were grasping his ass through just those damned leggings.  
Bart moaned into his mouth, smiling as Jaime’s kisses grew harder, as he squeezed and Bart just wanted those hands directly on his flesh-  
“So, uh, are you trying to convince him to go out with us?”  
Jaime jerked away from Bart’s mouth, tipping his head back, catching a glimpse of Tim, upside down- but he could read the smirk on his face. Bart followed Jaime’s gaze, before grinning.  
“Well I was.” He squirmed a little, frowning when Jaime’s hands left his ass, fell back down to the couch. Bart huffed, pushing himself up and making a show of tugging the dress back down over his thighs. “Maybe if you hadn’t said anything dude.”  
Tim lifted his hands up, never once losing the smirk. “Well, incoming in like, sixty seconds for the Bat, so-“  
Jaime squirmed, managing to free himself from under Bart and nearly falling off the couch. He grabbed his book off the floor, raking a hand back through his hair as he mumbled something about needing some air and moved past Tim quickly. Tim watched him go, before turning back, watching Bart climb off the couch.  
“I’ll break him,” Bart offered.  
“Best get on it,” Tim offered, “Before you get dragged into a meeting.” Bart grinned, throwing Tim a wink and hurrying off towards his boyfriend, to see if they could finish what they had started.


End file.
